


Subject: Our Forever

by CaptainDeryn



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, KotFE AU, LI Outlander AU, Stories through a letter, author rips her own heart out, letter format, softcore angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDeryn/pseuds/CaptainDeryn
Summary: Emeldir Deryn never expected to lose his wife in a explosion of flaming ash and metal. He still doesn't believe he did. Risha can't be dead--isn't dead if he had anything to say about it. He may not be able to find her but he can write letters, letters that he hopes will somehow reach her and bring her back.





	Subject: Our Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt the other day about the player character’s letter If their LI were to be the Outlander and I wanted to do it for Emeldir and Risha, and as always I just had to write angst for these two kids.

_Subject: Our Forever_

_To: Risha Drayen_

I know you’re not dead. You can’t be, not you. Not after everything you’ve faced and come out of. But everyone tries to tell me I’m just grieving, that I need to let you go. That you’re gone.

Why didn’t you let me go with you? I ask that every day. Why did you have to shoulder that burden alone? Leaving you behind was the hardest thing you’ve ever asked me to do. Seeing Marr’s ship go up in flames, seeing that fleet closing in…I couldn’t do it. Riggs wrestled the controls from me and made the jump before I could go back.  _I should’ve gone back._ Maybe if I had stayed you would still be with me. Maybe if I had stayed…there are a lot of maybes. They’re tearing me apart. I have failed you in the worst possible way and I’m  _sorry_.

Since you’ve been gone the galaxy has gone to hell. Our crew is gone, even Corso. Taqq is unreachable. I don’t know if they’re alive or dead. Maybe it’s better if you aren’t around to see this. To see everything we fought for falling to pieces. Both the Empire and Republic have caved to a new group calling themselves the Eternal Empire. They came out of nowhere and subdued us in a matter of months. I haven’t seen Coruscant burn this brightly since I was ten years old. We’re waving our surrenders but the Eternal Empire keeps firing.

What happened to all the time we had to live? This war’s been going on for years but we were supposed to be done. We did our part. We laid down our weapons, looked to our future. We had a plan. This is just a hiccup… right?

Please contact me. Tell me you’re alright. You said you would be right behind us and I’m still waiting. Whatever’s going on we can figure this out together, like we always do. Risha  _please_ , come home. Just give the word and I will be by your side as fast as the hyperlanes can take me–Eternal Empire be damned.

I gave you my heart all those years ago. I still give my heart to you, every day for as long as to takes until we’re together again. And then for forever after that. We can still have our forever.

-Emeldir

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and you can find me over at tumblr under the same url!


End file.
